Swing Batter Batter
by Jo31891
Summary: They were single, healthy young men who just wanted a good time. You can only strike out so many times, right? Apparently Puck's the only one who could pick up a date. Pummel, Purt; "Swing" by Trace Adkins


**Swing Batter Batter**

_Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing_

_Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing_

Britana's was the hottest bar in town. Every night it was filled with young, beautiful people and ready to burst at the seams. It was difficult just to get in once, let alone a second time. The doormen were big, scary and very particular. They liked their regulars and were very endeared to their boss. They kept a sharp eye inside and out, watching for any troublemakers or drunks. The DJ was made of legends and kept the dance floor healthily flooded. The bar was manned by the spicy Santana Lopez and her Cherrios. But don't touch; those bouncers will have your ass on the pavement if Santana didn't claw yours eyes out first. And they were all fiercely loyal to their employer, the lovely Miss Brittany Pierce. If you were a friend of Brittany, you were a regular of Britana's.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman and his gang just happened to be some of those regulars. Just a group of young, single, healthy men out enjoying a drink and hoping to score. It wasn't uncommon to see them chatting up some girls, sometimes getting pretty lucky. They never meant any harm and were well known at Britana's.

This particular evening, they were watching the gathering of beauties at the bar. There were six of them, four women and two guys. They were sipping their drinks delicately, leaning over to talk in the others' ear over the music. Santana stopped regularly to deliver drinks and share a few jibs at some of the guests of the bar. Noticing their attention, the brunette smirked and motioned toward their table. The pale young man and three of his female companions glanced their way. The boy rolled his eyes as his male partner said something in his ear.

Behind him, Finn, Mike and Sam were debating over which of the four women were better looking or which one would be better in bed. Puck rolled his eyes. They didn't have a chance. When he said as much, the three took great offence. With much prodding and liquid courage, Finn gathered his nerve and made his way toward the bar.

The boys watched with amusement as the clumsy giant snuggled up to the classy blond.

(Strike one!)

_Hey baby do you come here often?_

She was dressed in a simple but flattering sundress, her curls resting comfortably on one shoulder.

(Strike two!)

_Hey baby no what's your sign?_

She refused to look at the man, sipping her drink as she focused on her company. Finn has a nervous, boyish grin on his face but whatever he was saying was obviously putting the icy blond off.

(Strike three!)

_Hold on now where you goin'?_

She flipped her hair off her shoulder and began walking away. Looking like a thoroughly kicked puppy, Finn slunk his way back toward his laughing buddies.

(He's out!)

_Finn's out. Next in line…_

Sam and Mike were merciless with their teasing. Finn sulked as he chugged his drink. Puck turned his attention back to the bar. He was greeted with a pair of icy green-blue eyes. A pale hand lifted to sweep over the neatly fashioned hair that looked just as soft of that white skin. Puck offered a little grin before those eyes left him to listen to Mr. Bowtie once more.

Fed up with their mocking, Finn dared one of the others to do better. Mike and Sam shared a confident glance before the blond stood. With a cocky grin on that wide mouth of his, Sam took one last swig of his drink before heading for the bar.

Sam saddled up next to the luscious woman with a smile as brilliant as her colorful wardrobe. His posture was polite but confident. Whatever he said seemed to get their attention.

(First Base)

_Why yes I went to Harvard._

(SAFE!)

Puck raised an eyebrow as Sam began to gain the attention of most of the group. Finn began whining behind him. There was no way Sam was charming these ladies. Whatever he was spewing, it couldn't last long.

(Big Lead)

_I majored in pre-med._

(He's got a big lead!)

Puck growled when the little brunette turned those green-blue gems onto the big-mouthed blond. Even he was starting to look impressed with whatever BS Evans was feeding them. The little weasel wouldn't last much longer, he was certain.

(Picked off)

_Just stayed for one semester._

And sure enough, the blond said something that earned a rather loud "Ah hell no!" and a swift dismiss with a flick of bangled wrists. All backs were turned to him and Sam couldn't get another word in. Defeated, the blond reluctantly returned to his less than sympathetic friends.

(It could be-He's out!)

_Sam's out. Who's next?_

Puck shook his head with a smirk. He sipped his beer as he listened to them start to bag on the beauties. Mike had lost all certainty, though the little Asian girl kept stealing glances his way. He just couldn't bring himself to try, not after seeing his two teammates flounder so epically.

"Guys, this is not unusual. You usually never score and those girls are way out of your league," Puck said, though he wasn't very reassuring. The three glared at him, as if daring them to prove them wrong.

_Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten_

_But you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then…_

"Hey, Caveman!"

The three flounders looked up like wide eyed deer, staring over Puck's head.

Smirking, the mohawked man turned in his seat to meet those smoldering green-blue gems. Hands on his hips, the lithe man looked like sex in those skinny black jeans, pumps, and leather mini-jacket over a red halter.

(Fast ball)

_She walked right up to me…_

One eyebrow lifted as he leaned forward, running those painted, manicured nails along his cheek and into the dark strip of curls at the base of his skull. He tugged, pulled Puck's gaze away from the pale column of his throat to his eyes.

"Can I take you home, Caveman?"

(Here's the pitch-!)

*SMACK*

_Said could I take you home?_

His smirk widened as he stood from his seat. He wrapped a long muscled arm around the boy's narrow waist and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo. He turned back to the three jokers sitting with their mouths hanging open and gave them a little salute.

"See you losers later."

(There's a drive-!)

_Hey boys I'll see you later._

"So what's your name, Princess?" Puck breathed, nipping lightly at the boy's ear as they made their way toward the exit.

"Kurt. What about you, Caveman?" he purred as he snuggled into his broad chest, running those fingernails down his t-shirt.

"Noah. Pleasure."

"I'll bet you are."

(It could be, it…it is!)

_Goin' goin' goin' gone!_

Finn and Sam glared as they watched Puck disappear into the crowd.

"Lucking bastard." Finn hissed before sinking further into his drink.

Mike glanced back toward the bar, gulped down the last of his drink and threw caution to the wind.

_Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing_

_Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing_

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Glee © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and Fox and "Swing" by Trace Adkins**

So, if you've read "Ringtones" and read the note at the end, you'll know I was supposed to watch Glee this past weekend. Yeah…didn't happen. I'm still an unofficial Gleek but I'm still writing apparently. I seemed to be doing pretty well so far. Lemme know if I get really sideways with anything though.

So, this story, the "group of beauties" consisted of Quinn (classy blond), Mercedes (luscious), Tina (little Asian) and Rachael (didn't mention her much), Blaine (Mr. Bowtie) and Kurt. Again, Blaine and Kurt are just best friends, not dating. While walking home from classes, my MP3 shuffled to "Swing" and I could just SEE this happening.

So, hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know what you liked, what you didn't like, where I screwed up at. Love to hear your comments. Thanks for reading.

Jo Manta


End file.
